Rescue
by narrizan
Summary: Because they cannot just sit around and do nothing. [Set after Alma/Kanda arc, after Allen escapes the Order, Kanda is still MIA/KIA - no real spoilers if you're up to date with both anime and manga]


He walks past the doors of the great library and his heart is heavy for the heart that sits in there mournful in its own melancholy. He sighs and continues on his way. In fact the air itself hangs heavy in the atmosphere. Morale is low at the Order, this is something that none can deny. Seeing or otherwise. There is a lull in missions after the ambush by the Thirds the night Allen Walker made good his escape. There seems to be a lull in general in Noah sightings and Akuma activity. Not a complete break, because that would be expecting too much of a good thing, but the activity seems to fall to a low not experienced since the time before they lost General Yeeger. Before Barcelona, before Daisya. Since that time was also the calm before the storm. He wonders if this is another one of those quiet times before the storm hits. He wants to capitalise on this time. He needs to do something and even if it fails, he can reassure himself that they did not give up, he can look at that boy- no a man now - in the eye - should they ever meet again - and know that neither of them will give up.

~:~:~:~

Once upon a long ago, he was ready to give up on life entirely. All ready to give up that smell of death. That strange hum his strings took on, as comrades breathed their last. All ready to give up being the only one that came back from being out in the field. He'd been ready to say 'Goodbye'. His time was up. Or so he thought. He didn't reckon on being pulled back from the brink. He didn't reckon on meeting with one of the strongest souls he'd ever met. He didn't reckon on being willing to go through the death and carnage with other, yet newer comrades.

He remembers it like was mere minutes ago. The dank of the air in the narrow passageways along conduits that mazed under the length of the Asia Branch. The incredible strength of someone less than half his size, the strength of a little boy's words that lit his mind with fearlessness. Because if that boy had no fear, then he - Noise Marie - will have none too.

"How are you so serene?"

"I'm not." He remembers their words - his words, "I'm not calm at all. In fact I'm so angry the I feel like I'm going crazy." The boy says naught, just continues with the task of dragging his burdensome weight like it is nothing. Looking for an exit.

"Even so, I have managed to keep hold of my sanity." Marie continues. For all they could be having this conversation in a busy marketplace. "It's all thanks to you," and Marie knows the boy's burden might just get a little heavier with his next words, but ploughs on regardless. "It's because you're keeping me company." It is only then that the boy momentarily stops. Lost in thought.

"Do me a favour." His saviour requests of him, "Stop calling me boy?"

"So what *do* I call you?" He then thinks to introduce himself, "I'm Marie by the way." They don't manage to have any further exchange till long after that.

~:~:~:~

He plans to speak to the maddest of them all first. As with all and sundry at the Order, these folk with their collective skeletons in the various closets - no one is quite what they seem. Since what he is about to embark on will require the say-so of a General, the choice is actually the most sensible - an added bonus is that Sokalo is paired up with Krory, because the term 'apprentice' just does not do the man any justice. Marie knows who he will ask to embark on this foolhardy mission, but the truth is that he does not actually have a plan. It is just the simple fact that he needs to do something.

Marie thinks it wise not to include Chaoji Han. Although the physician with reluctance clears the man for active duty, Marie finds that there is something unsettling with that one's rhythms, but cannot put a finger on it. The less that know about the plan the better for everyone all round. Tiedoll occupies himself with bothering Nyne to allow him to take on Timothy Hearst and Nyne is busy fending off Tiedoll. All the Exorcists still go on missions. There is still Innocence out there in the world, there must be more accommodators out there and the search of Allen Walker - Rogue Exorcist, is also still ongoing. Especially that last.

Another reason that Marie is glad to leave Chaoji Han out of it - busy with training, missions and Tiedoll - is that he does not quite completely trust the former sailor to have their back in such an undertaking. The vehemence that drips off repeat vows to beat Allen - the Noah worries at Marie and puts Krory's back up. Since this foolhardy quest involves a friend of Allen, Chaoji might just make it difficult for them to plan anything.

Winters, from the outset is a frightening man indeed. With or without the mask of madness. Marie - shakes his head slightly - lately 'masks' seem to be all the rage. He supposes though - and he can imagine old Bookman might laugh at this - our masks are what protect us from the world at large. Bookmen don't have a monopoly on them, they just have to be more proficient with (all of)theirs is all.

The Order fails Allen Walker quite spectacularly. The Order has been failing Kanda since the inception of the Second Exorcist programme. Marie knows in his heart of hearts that his friend and brother-in-all-but-name is still alive somewhere and sincerely hopes that he never sees him within the Order's premises again. The Order might be failing the Bookman by not mentioning them once even, not even Komui says to look out for them. Are they personae - Marie thinks with a slight tinge of bitter mirth - non grata? Because of their profession. Because they are Bookman, with 'no real ties' to the order. Not important because they are just mere historians on the side of no one. He's heard Lvellier address Lavi with snide more than once. Likening them to 'hyenas' lured to carrion, on a battlefield for their records. In fact, with Order politics the way they are now the Bookmen's disappearance might just provide it with a handy excuse to dismiss them altogether.

For the time they were exorcists, whatever their motives are, old Bookman might go on about self preservation and non-attachment, he still fights his best, and still fights to protect. That old man even had a hand in helping the Science Unit design prosthetics for the fingers Marie lost in Paris. So proficient at making those special nail thimbles he uses with Heaven's Compass. And for the time Lavi is with the Order - whatever his ulterior motives are - he's fought with the best of them, he's hurt with the best of them and has put himself before others many a time, in that peculiar brand of caring he has.

Marie knows that it isn't for himself he does this. Ever the loyal soldier, following orders dutifully. Following Tiedoll. But for Miranda, who sits in the library by herself whenever she's a moment to spare, worrying about Allen, worrying about Bookman, worrying about Lavi. He will do it for Lenalee who also cries over Allen, because she cannot let go the feeling that she let him down. That she feels the heartbreak at the fluidity with which her family shrinks and expands and shrinks again. He does it for Kanda who will be severely pissed off that that annoying rabbit friend of his has got his sorry ass kidnapped for no good reason other than because he's a Bookman. He will do it for Daisya who is not here anymore. The Noah's propensity for toying with the physical bodies of their hapless victims, as well as their psyche. Daisya, Kanda Yuu, Alma Karma, and now they have both Bookmen - there is no way he can sit idly by and just carry on with mission after mission. There is no way he can sit idly by and carry on with life.

~:~:~:~

Five days later …

Winters Socalos is with Krory on a retrieval mission. Finders report innocence and Akuma activity. Just outside Reims in France. They can use the same Ark gates opened by Allen when they went on the quest that brought TImothy Hearst back, since it is just outside of Paris. Miranda and Marie are on reconnaissance in a part of London, where there had been rumours of Noah sightings - well some mysterious deaths and goings on are always of interest to the Order. Marie on his own will draw too much attention so Miranda is also assigned to him as part of their 'cover'. Also as part of their cover, they are not wearing their Order issue uniforms. This suits Marie fine if they want to execute their plan. It still isn't much of a plan. Just building on the reconnaissance mission really.

They are to meet at a pub in Southwark near London Bridge. The George Inn. It welcomes clientele from every strata of society, if you have coin to spend, it is good enough for the publican. Anyone can meet here and not arouse suspicion. Under the pretext of information gathering already, Marie and Miranda do not need an excuse to be there. Interestingly their search isn't entirely fruitless. They uncover that there is Renton Manor just north of the city limits where there is purported disappearances, rumours of 'ghostly-lights' and strange music.

~:~:~:~

Krory waits patiently at the table with his General. He at once enjoys being in a crowd - everything is always new to him, everything is always and adventure - but at the same time wary, because he knows not everyone is a good person. He isn't as bad as Bookman Junior whose innate paranoia is down to Bookman self preservation, but he is still wary. Thinking of Lavi now, makes him almost as maudlin as thinking of Eliade. Her beauty, her love, their love. He can hear Lavi's voice saying to him, "You could be our ally, like us. You could be an Exorcist." Together with Allen Walker, they were his first friends and went a long way to helping him adjust to life outside Grandfather's castle. The first that went on missions with him. The first that travelled through that time in the Ark. Now they're all missing. He refuses to believe of their deaths no matter how long elapses. Was not he too on the verge of death at the Castle? Ironically it was Eliade that saved him. Lavi is tough. They've fought side by side countless times, they've even fought against each other - at their fateful first meeting. Krory is certain that that redhead will survive - he will once again hear that damned Bookman Junior call him "Kuro-chan" just as he does with Kanda. He will once again hear the laugh that - actually grates - whenever he's doing something incredibly naive or silly and complete the whole expression with a sigh. It's just this side of mean, that side of teasing and encompassing infuriated caring. Truly a paradox.

~:~:~:~

"Ah Krory, drink up and don't be so somber." He thumps his *batman in the back. "You'll turn the ale." All he receives in return is a look of wanhope and a sad smile.

"Whatever," Winters takes a draught of his beer and allows the atmosphere the public house to swirl around them and to a passing eye, they're just soldiers on 'shore leave'. Why is he even here? He must be mellowing with age or just the simple fact that War changes everyone. Even a hardhearted and black soul like him. So different from his reaction to the loss of his unit in India. He bows his head and salutes them with another deep swallow of his drink. Kazana Reed, Chakar Labonne and - yes even the Fallen - Suman Dark. Good soldiers all.

Personnel at the Order, the Finders, the Science department and nurses, fear him as much as they do that Japanese swordsman. The labels seem to follow; death row inmate, killer, beserker, be careful. But the Bookmen duo are an odd pair. When they first arrived, they made it a point to speak to everyone, know about everyone, interview everyone. Speaking to the elder Bookman, who sat serenely attentive, and Junior was no different. A different face to the one the world viewed. They listened to his story. They wrote it down, every now and again one or the other might ask a question. But they listened, they wrote and recorded but they did not judge him with any of the looks that he was so used to getting. He had been in many wars in his home country and yes he had killed many. Bookman merely said that it was partly experience for the boy because they'd had to miss out going to his part of the world on their way to England and mostly for the records. Whatever their intent with the request to interview him, whatever the Bookmen got out of it. At the end, it felt cathartic to tell his story, however he was taken from thence, someone knew some part of the story and did not judge. He liked that about the Bookmen. Just for that he knows he will follow along any harebrained idea these younger Exorcists may come up with. Truly he must be going soft. At the moment there still isn't much of a plan.

The din momentarily silences with a crash of crockery and cutlery from across the room, normalcy resumes and sound swallows the incident. The only echo of it is the soft dulcet tones of apology that Krory can pick up. "They're here," he states sombrely.

"I left her at the entryway." Marie nods an acknowledgement towards the fearsome pair, "I felt it was for the best." The two other men finish their drinks and follow Marie out into the night air.

~:~:~:~

River life floats up towards her as she waits. The lights wink, glitter and fade. Reflecting off the water. Tugboats bringing in barges and ferries to moorings. Voices call and shout in all accents, in tongues she does not recognise. She reckons that boy will be able to tell her where in the world the speakers are from. He will do it to show off and he will laugh too as he flutters eyelashes at her for fun. She fidgets and pulls at her gloves. She tries to becalm herself and only succeeds a little. She is slightly uncomfortable because she's not in her Order garb, but a dress of modern design, except she absolutely draws the line at the silly bloomers and petticoats that ladies of the day seem to enjoy punishing their bodies into. Even if she is comfortable underneath with her form fitting trousers she still cannot help but blush a little at the idea of it all. She thanks god for the cover of night.

"Ah Miss, your carriage awaits." Marie pats her hand in a gesture of assurance, when the Brougham cab arrives. To a cursory glance, she's lady of means with her footman and bodyguards - not unusual for this part of town of an evening. Very gentlemanly and proper - Marie always is - he waits till she is inside. Monies change hands and the cabbie wanders off home afoot. Krory, and Winters melt out of the darkness to take over the driver's seat. Marie seats himself opposite her inside and settles. With a flick of his wrist and a short sharp snap of whip Krory spurs the horses on and they are away.

~:~:~:~

Fin

Note:* Batman; noun, plural batmen. (in the British army)

1\. a soldier assigned to an officer. 1745-55; short for bat-horse man, equivalent to bat French bât packsaddle ( Vulgar Latin *bastum, noun derivative of *bastāre to carry Late Greek *bastân, re-formation of Greek bastázein to lift, carry) + horse + man. [also a play on the word ^_~ 'bat'man, because Krory]


End file.
